The Great Adventures Of GrimmiUlquiHime
by LovelyKittyFication
Summary: Orihime is the new keeper of the hogyoku and suddenly when all the evil had disappeared, it all came back. In order to protect her and it from harm, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sent to be her bodyguards to watch over her. What journey awaits this odd trio?
1. How It All Began

**Chapter 1 : How It All Began**

Orihime nervously looked around the room of a not so happy group of espada around her as Urahara explained the procedures of what now was going to take place in his former barrack of Soul Society. Somehow she had managed to resurrect all of the former arrancars from the dead with her gifted powers. To think that they would be glad to come back to life again was sort of an understatement because all of them had a grim frown on their face as if coming back to life was more of a burden weight on their shoulders. On one side all of the espada sat across the room and the other half were Orihime and her nakama. The stares that they gave left her in a rather uncomfortable position. They all shot her dirty looks in their own gloomy personal way. They looked as if they wanted to kill her (they probably did) and Orihime thought giving a small cracked smile would have helped, instead it made matters worse.

"You mean were gonna live with the all the other animals from now on and in their filth?" Nnoitra irritatedly spoke referring to the "animals" as the humans**.**

"Well yes and you also have an option of living in Soul Society, but you have to work to pay your debt off as enemies, but living in the human world is not so bad you just have to make a few adjustments," Urahara explained as kindly as he could to the hollow group beside him. Sweat crinkled down his cheek as negotiating with espadas were definitely more than his cup of tea.

"That's even worse! To hell with this might as well go to the place and rip all their guts out," Nnoitra smirked mischievously.

"Oh no that wouldn't be nice now would it?" Urahara waved his hands in a surrendering gesture along with a nervous laugh pretending what he said was just a joke.

"Hmmm I'm not so fascinated living amongst such weak beings, but it would help a lot of I could run a few lab tests with them," Szayel commented in wonder placing a finger under his chin."

"Oh no, but that would hurt a lot to them and that would be rather unpleasant if we see them _literally _over the place," Urahara said with panic, but to Szayel, he only heard it as a background voice.

"Do you take me as a fool, Kisuke Urahara that I would actually agree to live with underlings under my status of or become a servant to the Shinigami just so you could take advantage of what little patience I have left?," Harribel spoke coolly as her hands were folded on her chest."

"No, no you got it all wrong!" Orihime watched Urahara-san struggle to answer all of the espada's demands. She was told all this was all her fault, but doing something as good as this couldn't be considered as a sin and it was something she refused to accept. To be honest, she didn't know exactly how she had resurrected them. She hadn't thought of the idea and yet the moment when she felt that they should have relived their lives again, was the moment that all of them somehow stood up, all of their wounds vanished as they were magically healed._ Even him_...Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra who still wore the stoic expression sitting in one corner. He looked annoyed with his comrades sharing their opinions out loud. Orihime couldn't help, but to wonder what was he thinking at the moment. He hadn't said anything the entire time, he hadn't even spoke when his ashes slowly formed his body of one.

"What the hell makes you think that I'm gonna live with those disgusting creatures?," Grimmjow blurted out as he turned to look at Ichigo, his voice insinuating that the sentence was directly meant to him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes tightly sensing the threat as he stood up ready to get his zanpaktou out only to be stopped by Rukia gripping his shoulders.

"Please Ichigo, now's not the good time to start a fight." Ichigo hesitated at Urahara's remark, but at the end sat back down in his chair while Rukia consulted him. He growled at Grimmjow who did the same thing.

"What does the onna have to do with this?"

Orihime was shocked to see Ulquiorra bring out her name into the conversation. She hated being brought back in to the spotlight because all eyes were glued to her again except for his eyes facing Urahara.

"That is something that I can't explain myself to be honest, but when I went to retrieve the hogyoku, there was some sort of barrier that kept me from touching it. However when Inoue-san went to touch it, there was no problem with her and it seemed like no one, but her was able to get a hold of it."

"How is it that you can't touch it, weren't you the one who created it?," Ishida asked from the corner.

"You see, the hogyoku is made up by the many souls of spirits including you guys. It reacts to everyone in a different way. It is nonetheless the feelings of the spirits within it. The only reason Aizen wasn't able to get it to respond because the hogyoku responded to him in a negative. When I touched it, it did the same thing to me not as negative as it was to Aizen though."

"And the onna?"

Urahara gave a small smile. "While I guess the hogyoku took a liking in her."

" A liking?", Orihime asked.

"Yes Inoue-san it seems like the hogyoku wants you to be the new owner of it."

"What? I can't possibly do that!" There was no way someone clumsy as her could take care such an important and dangerous jewel.

"Why do we have to stay with you guys then?," Yammy called out.

"The hogyoku now is connected with Orihime's soul making her the new leader of it since it responds to her so positively. Since your souls are also connected, it is best while you remain close to her. Meaning that should something happen to her such as death, you will be gone too."

"And you want a weak human take care something of that importance?" The way Harribel spoke showed that she had no trust in Orihime. She hadn't in herself either.

"I believe that Inoue-san can take care of it very well since the hogyoku has so much faith in her. It is rather supervised that you stay near the places to where she goes to insure your safety. Of course I cannot let Orihime protect it alone for there to be others that want to claim this piece. I will need two espadas to guard over her."

Orihime wasn't so sure of Urahara's idea of her keeping an eye on it let alone have two espadas watch after her. It didn't even have to matter since there were no volunteers having to help her out.

"Oh my, I guess I have to choose here."

"Harribel."

"No."

"Yammy-uh never mind you won't fit into the house," Urahara whispered.

"How about Aaroneiro?" He then looked at the fish like tank that covered his head. "Never mind."

"Nnoitra-forget it."

"How about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"No!" The blue haired espada and Orihime's nakama yelled in unison while Ulquiorra's answer was calm.

"Are trying to get her killed?," Ichigo yelled. "How do we know that these bastards won't kill her?"

"I have no intention in killing anyone I do not have a grudge with, however I refuse to help trash," said Ulqiorra tonelessly.

"Same here," Grimmjow said.

"I'm not comfortable with the idea either Urahara-san," Orihime protested.

"Now, now calm down everyone I'm sure things will go smoothly if we let it go in that direction. I'll give you two a reward if you complete this job successfully."

"Do you think a bargain will be enough to get me to join your plan?"

"Well Ulquiorra, I'm guessing it depends how good the bargain is."

"Keep talking," Grimmjow spoke interested into what the guy and the clogs were up to.

"You both lost a lot of power during your battles with Kurosaki Ichigo, you've both lost more powers than anyone else. If you succeed in this job, then I can quickly restore your powers to what it was."

"Is that it?"

"I'll tell the captain not to be so worried about you two so that way you could be more independent on your free will."

"I want a rematch with Kurosaki," Grimmjow ordered giving a slick smirk.

"You got it", Ichigo answered with fire in his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll do it just as long I slay your ass."

"That settles that and how about you Ulquiorra?"

"That will do for me now for the time being. I shall think of what other demand I will be requesting for."

"Then that sounds great!," Urahara happily said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "The rest is up to the others. I can restore all of your powers and give you more freedom. You can leave though I strongly suggest that you stay to keep you yourselves safe."

"Now, would anyone join for some tea?" Urahara smiled brightly as he held a teacup in his hand. The spoken silence between the shinigami and the arrancar left a rather violent presence. All the rivals were facing each other giving out long eye stares.

"I guess it's just me and Tessai", Urahara sighed tiredly.

* * *

><p>"I'm not too sure about this whole thing," Orihime spoke in the other room while Urahara again fumbled to oblige the arrancar's orders.<p>

"I'm not sure at all," Ishida vouched out. "How can Urahara possibly conclude to such a thought? We don't even know if the espadas are on our side or not."

"Well they might as well be our side since their leader is locked up and the fact that this matter has to do with their lives," Sado chimed in.

"Yea, but you know who bad guys are, they never go with the good guys,"said Renji.

"I don't even understand how the captain even agreed to this," Rukia admitted. "And especially having Grimmjow and Ulquiorra take care of Orihime, that's got to be the worst match."

Visions of how the two espada came into Orihime's mind. Orihime thought of how Grimmjow's aggressive attitude and impatience would surely destroy everything in her house. He probably wouldn't even use the door, but break through the walls. Images of Ulquiorra being her captor didn't make Orihime feel any better. The thought of him forcing food down her throat and giving demands in her own home would seem like being stuck in Hueco Mundo again.

"I'm not gonna let those bastards come even two feet near her home," Ichigo scoffed while lying down on the couch. "I don't trust them."

"But Urahara-san said that the hogyoku only responds to me and nobody else. I think it's the best for me to take care of it since my soul is also connected with theirs. It's my fault after all." Orihime looked down. "And if Urahara-san cares about my safety then he wouldn't have even thought of the whole bodyguard idea in the first place."

"Are you sure Inoue-san?" Ishida worried for her for safety of staying home alone with two dangerous hollows that might cause serious damage to her and her home. Scratch that, they would cause damage the second they would stand on her door way.

"You know what? I'm not sure, but I'll guess I have to give it a shot. Besides from what I noticed they seemed to change a lot during the fights with Kurosaki kun."

"I'm still gonna come over and look after you," Ichigo firmly said.

"No problem. Come whenever you want to." Orihime smiled brightly at him.

"We'll be all keeping an eye on you," Ishida spoke roughly.

"I think it's time to get back to the human world it's getting a little late. Boy, convincing hollows and giving them what they want sure feels like playing a game of jeopardy," Urahara said all worn out.

Knots started forming in Orihime's stomach. _Oh boy_

"Come along now Orihime-chan you have to take home two guests." Orihime failed to enjoy Urahara's playful humor when the two "guest" were enemies. "I also have to give you the hogyoku." His voice became more serious and aware.

"Alright," Orihime spoke with the same awareness in her voice.

All the people were reunited in the same room while Urahara went to retrieve the hogyoku. The golden ball was placed under a small pillow to prevent it burning into Urahara's palms. Orihime looked in amazement at the valuable gem and in wonder how on earth was she suppose to take good care of it.

"Make sure you take care of it well." Orihime hesitated to reach out and touch the ball thinking silly thoughts as if she touched it, it would burn her. Shaking the thought out of her head, she took the ball gently onto her hand. She gasped when the hogyoku suddenly started to glow golden light peaking through her closed palm. Everyone was fixated at her touch as the golden light sparkled.

"It really likes you a lot," Urahara commented with a grin.

"Make sure you keep that safe I don't want to end up killing ya, Pet-sama," Nnoitra taunted with his ever so disgusting smirk.

"You don't have to worry Nnoitra-san, I'll make sure it's in good hands." Orihime made an effort to sound more confident than she was since Nnoitra was the last person she wanted to get killed by. Scratch that, _touched _by.

"Protect it with all your will, it's bad enough that my life now is depended on a lowly human." Harribel's words sent a shiver down to Orihime's spine. The woman frightened her with the amount of seriousness she would put out to her speeches.

"Hai, Harribel-san."

"Who ya kidding, the chick couldn't even protect a rat if she could!," Grimmjow insulted bitterly. Orihime felt a vein pop out of her forehead with all the espada's comments towards her of her strength. Urahara sensing Orihime's annoyance, "alright, I think it's time we should get going. Tessai, hand me the two gigais that I made for these two men."

"Hold up, we're coming with you Inoue," Ichigo said sharply.

"No one's stopping ya from coming," Grimmjow barked back. "Besides I'll be glad to get a second round in kicking ya ass."

Ichigo held back his zanpaktou trying to resist the urge to slash his face in half. "I wonder how your gonna do that if you didn't even pass round one," he smirked wickedly. The two hollows shot daggers at one another ready to rip each other into shreds. Orihime sighed softly. _Why me..._

* * *

><p>The walk home was more awkward than any other awkward moment in history. After her nakama dropped her off at her doorstep along with the two arrancars, Orihime felt like falling dead on the floor. The both of them hadn't said anything which made Orihime feel worse than it should have. She felt like she was taking a test as she hesitated to turn her key into the keyhole. She felt them watching her, she felt as if they were watching her deeply, reading her thoughts. Taking in a deep breath, the door opened and she faced around to meet them with the biggest, welcoming smile she could stretch her lips with.<p>

"Welcome to my house, please make yoursel- they walked passed her on each of her side completely ignoring her sweet welcome. Orihime wilted with a frown on her face. "Make yourselves at home then," she said weakly. She observed them as they looked through the furniture and belongings of her apartment. Her home was small since it only was a home for two. The sofa and couch faded a bit in color, the furniture was alright, but it could have been easily recognized that it was not new. Seeing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in gigais reminded her of just regular teenagers that were her age. Ulquiorra's tear marks were gone and his skin wasn't as pale. His bangs were pulled to the side of his slick, black hair. Wearing a red sweater and jeans borrowed by Urahara-san, he looked like a gentleman. Orihime thought he rather looked handsome. Erasing the blush from her cheeks, she scanned Grimmjow up and down. The blue stigmas around his eyes were gone, but his blue hair remained in place. He was wearing a vest with jeans, his body remained muscular. Orihime thought of him to be a jock, but he looked rather much the same. And for some reason to her, that was a bad thing.

They didn't look like former enemies of Aizen, for once they just looked like regular human beings. That being said, it made Orihime feel much more safe. Ending her daydream, she took her jacket off and hung it on the jacket holder. Grimmjow plucked down onto her couch placing his hands on the sides while placing his sneakers on the table. Orihime looked down on her barefoot and made a decision to tell him next time to take his shoes off before he enters inside. As for Ulquiorra, he stood looking at the photograph of Sora.

"Ano, would you guys like to eat something?," Orihime asked kindly.

"Get me some tea," Grimmjow ordered. Orihime was surprised that Grimmjow spoke to her and even more that he wanted tea from her since she was expecting him to ignore her.

"Alright then. Would like tea too Ulquiorra?"

"That would be fine," he answered in his monotone voice. Orihime then went to the kitchen taking out tea bags as she started the kettle. Minutes later she came out with two cups placing them both on the table. She was nervous of actually handing it to them. Ulquiorra took his silently, while Grimmjow had a displeased look.

"How the hell am I going to drink this without biscuits?"

"Biscuits?," Orihime repeated.

"Yes the damn biscuits. You know the cookies that you dip in tea? Have ya heard of them?," he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I have them. Would you like me to get it?"

"What do ya think?" Orihime forced a smile and headed to the kitchen to get the biscuits. She handed it out to him while he snatched the pack away from her.

The awkward silence between the three was making Orihime cringe. In effort of a conversation, she sat down on the couch. Grimmjow sat on the other end and Ulquiorra on the other sofa.

"So what's it like being here? It's really vibrant and colorful right? Plus it's much more warmer than in Hueco Mundo."

None of them responded to her questions. Grimmjow placed his teacup down on the table burping out loud. Determined not to give up, Orihime continued.

"You know, I was actually worried about you guys being here, but to think about it, it doesn't seem so weird anymore. I could actually imagine us doing stuff like this since you guys don't look so scary. You two look so different, you look human and I bet you guys could be fit to do human stuff." Orihime truly and sincerely meant what she said with care, but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked offended.

"What did you say?", Grimmjow spoke, his eyes went dark.

"Uh-

"Fit to be human?" Ulquiorra continued.

"We look like them?" Grimmjow vouched his voice filled with anger.

"Comparing me to trash?" Ulquiorra coldly spoke.

"Listen really close chick, I will and never be those weak bastards that you are. Don't you ever dare to put "human" and Grimmjow in the same sentence. Stop with your bullshit either. I only came here so I could get my powers back and beat up Kurosaki so don't act all cute and innocent because chick I'm really close to bashing ya head against the wall, capiche?" He came close to her, so close she could hear his heavy breaths.

"Alright," she murmured.

"I advise you the same thing, onna," Ulquiorra said from behind. "Do not compare me with something so fragile and vulnerable. I am neither your ally or comrade."

"I understand", Orihime answered.

"Good." Orihime silently excused herself from the two and scurried to her room. Closing the door behind her, she sat down on her bed. If she was going to live with them with this kind behavior, she might as well wear maid clothes and carry a sponge. No matter how human they looked right now, they were still hollows underneath that artificial flesh. Remembering about the conversation earlier, she took out the hogyoku in her pocket that she had forgotten about. It had stopped glowing, but it still carried the shine that Orihime could see her reflection upon it. Protecting this wasn't going to be easy at all and if there was anything Orihime feared, she feared herself for failing to complete this duty. This was just so random for her, she was just a normal high school girl and suddenly she was suppose to keep the one artifact that could possibly destroy the world in her hands? "But why?"she asked to herself. "Why would the hogyoku respond to me? I'm so weak and yet something so powerful wants me to be the owner of it? Surprises these days happen at the weirdest moments."

Speaking of surprises, Orihime looked at the pink stripped zanpaktou leaning against her wardrobe. After the war had ended, she had fell unconscious due the reiatsu that her body couldn't sustain. Eventually it had led her to death and as soon as she woke up, she was in Soul Society wearing a black kimono. Her hair clips had turned into a sword and it was sitting on the side of the bed. When the captain commander had told her the news, she didn't know what or how to respond to the situation. She took training lessons from Rukia and Rangiku on kido spells and reflexes. She wasn't a bad fighter, but she wasn't good either. Orihime hadn't gotten used to the fact that she "died" and now came back alive as what Kurosaki-kun was. It was a shock to everyone, mostly her.

Looking at the time, the clock had struck twelve. It had been getting late and after an exhausting day, Orihime needed sleep. Placing the hogyoku in her jewelry box in her closet, she locked the box up and closed the door. That was the approximate hiding place she could have think of. No one had known about her ownership of it since she had barely used it after Sora's death. Switching to her pajamas, she carried out two mats and a couple of blankets taking it to the living room. The two espadas were still present sitting on the couch. Orihime layed them on the floor with pillows on each made bed.

"I apologize for not having any room, but I hope these will do." Grimmjow stood up and walked passed by her.

"Is this the way to your room?"

"Yes it is, why?" Orihime asked with a questioning look.

"Cuz I'm gonna sleep in your bed."

"What? But I made your bed here," she said firmly with a hint of annoyance, but she had managed to keep the attitude out of her voice.

"Did ya expect me to sleep on the floor like some kind of slave, chick?" He answered back cruely.

"No it's just that-

"Listen chick as long as I stay here in this smallass tent, I'm gonna make my own rules here, got it?"

"It's my house, you can't just do that!" Her eyebrows furrowed and the anger began to show up on her face.

"Are you gonna stop me?", he teased. When Orihime hadn't given him an answer, he spoke.

"Thought so. Well sweet dreams princess", he said while giving her a lazy wave. Orihime growled quietly and was about to turn when she saw Ulquiorra still standing.

"Ano, would you like to sleep in my brothers room then?"

"I do not mind," he stated tonelessly.

"Alright then, it's the one to the left." With that, he started walking.

"Um, your welcome!", she called out. He turned to looked out her.

"Are you saying that I should thank you, onna?"

"No, well I was just welcoming you that you could sleep in my brother's room."

"Because onna, I wouldn't have thanked you anyways since you were the one who offered me to sleep in your sibling's bed."

"Right." Orihime twitched her eyebrow at his incredious remark.

"Well, your still welcome."

"Hnn."

When Ulquiorra left, Orihime fell flat on the mat. Sighing, she turned to her side as her sleeping position. "Sleeping with hollows are the worst people to have a sleep over with," she thought. She still hadn't forgotten about all the memories of her in Hueco Mundo and the fights that her friends had. Ah, she was so useless, crying and whining like a baby while her friends fought with blood dripping down their shoulders.

The hogyoku only responded to her and it wanted her to be its new gurdian. "Well atleast I'm not all that useless." And knowing that fact, it gave Orihime a sense of peace to the exhuastful day she had.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**I had this idea in my head for awhile. I always wondered what it would be like if Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime all lived under the same roof and just that thought, created tons and tons of clips in my head of this trio. I also had the idea of Orihime being the gurdian of the hogyoku and how she would connect with all the espadas as well since she has such a big heart. Anyways, this is just a story of them being the main characters and how they spend their days together, the princess and her two body guards with story hints of the espada group and Orihime's nakama. So please feel free to review if you like and I apologize for any mistakes. Thanks and I do not own Bleach. I hope I caught your interest, if I didn't then don't hate.**


	2. Rules Set Into Motion

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I was so excited about the story that I immediately started working on the next chapter. As you guys probably noticed a few mistakes in my last chapter and will probably notice some again in this chapter, it would be much appreciated if I had gotten a beta reader to look over my work. I know it's kinda early, but I would be so happy. With that said, please enjoy this and make sure to leave a review. Thanks and I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 2: Rules Set Into Motion**

It had been three weeks since the two espadas moved in with Orihime. At first, it was a complete nightmare for her having two former enemies protect her as body guards, but time by time all three of them started to get along. The relationship wasn't so sparse, but it still needed development. The relationship with them and her nakama also was on a role except for Ichigo and Grimmjow who swore to each other that they would rip each other in half the next time when they met. None of her outside friends such as Tatsuki knew about this entire thing for she maybe able to identify them from the last time meeting they had when they went to attack Kakuraka Town. However their relations with Orihime were still dense, they still insulted her and they still treated her as their inferior. However that was to be expected from two very big egos that only arrancars could have, but she wanted to be respected like the way she would respect them. They probably weren't fond of the idea "respect" since Aizen only had loyalty and fear as manners to teach. _But still_ She looked around the interior of her home. Clothes were scattered around, shoe prints were left on the coffee table, all these were done by the work of Grimmjow and she was tired of cleaning up his mess. She was tired of fixing her walls that were blasted by Grimmjow's cero. Ulquiorra on the other hand, was neat and not as messy as Grimmjow, but he had his own problems such as blasting off her microwave in frustration when he couldn't figure out how it should work and really, the girl could only buy so much.

The only way she could have kept them intact was make a set of rules, to teach them discipline. Then just maybe they would learn to respect their surroundings around them. They had to understand that they were living under her roof, using her stuff and they had to understand that "no" was a "no." Orihime was going to put her foot down, yes, even on the arrancars. "Alright, let's do this," she said all confident.

Ulquiorra was in the kitchen table reading while Grimmjow was on the couch watching television. His favorite show seemed to be an American show known as "Jersey Shore." The show was really useless and had made no sense whatsoever, but people these days including Grimmjow found it highly addicting for some odd reason. Ulquiorra on the other hand enjoyed reading dark novels and works of Edgar Allan Poe. The poet and the emotionless espada seemed to share a connection between the poetry. Orihime walked into the living room sternly. She took the remote off of the couch and turned the t.v. off. Grimmjow scowled at her.

"Hey what gives chick? I was just watching Snookie and that Jwow bitch beat the living crap out of each other!"

"That can wait. I need to have a discussion with you two," she said solemnly.

"Ulquiorra, you come over here too."

"I don't take orders from humans."

"I didn't ask I if you wanted to take my order, I'm _telling_ you to take my order." Both men raised an eyebrow at her new bold attitude and Orihime thought she had gotten them where she wanted to be. If she showed a tough side of her then they definitely would oblige to her demands. Out if curiosity, Ulquiorra placed his book down and walked over taking a seat next to the blue haired pantera.

"Now since I have gotten both of your attention, it's now good to start," Orihime said toughly placing her hands on her hips. "I would like to teach you about something called "respect." Have you heard of it before?"

"Respect; A feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities or qualities," Ulquiorra spoke out like a talking dictionary.

"Good and how about you Grimmjow?"

"That's when little punks who can't come up to your status start fearing you and become your servants."

"No, not at all. You don't get respect out of fear. Respect is what Ulquiorra said; a deep admiration for someone. Now, when I invited you guys into my home, I gave you respect. I listened to your orders and I made you tea despite what you guys have done in the past. I respected you by letting you guys sleep in my room and wear my brother's clothes. All I ask of you is to treat me like the way I treated you."

"You want us to become your servants?," Grimmjow asked dumbfounded.

"What? No!" Orihime twitched a brow at the fact that Grimmjow considered her a servant. " I just want you guys to honor me by not calling me "trash" or "useless" and listen to me when I want you too. I don't call you monsters or defy you as something else."

"I am not getting your point, onna."

"How about this then? If the two of you both did something such as doing a science project, but only one of you did all the work yet the other one gets all the positive comments because they're so popular. How would you feel?"

"I would considered myself to be trash." Orihime sighed weakly. They weren't getting her point, they were rather dumb when it came to morals, but at least it was nice enough to see Ulquiorra admit that he can feel even though he didn't use the word directly.

"What if you did something grand for Aizen such as killing everyone in Soul Society yet when you are in great need of his help, he leaves you to die?"

"I see so what you are referring to is give the helping person a sense of gratitude and honor the work that they did by giving them attention and being loyal to them."

"Not just to a helping person, but to everyone in general. You see there are a lot of people in this world that won't be kind to you, but if you be kind to the person first or to the people around you, they'll start to understand you and give respect to you just like the way you give them it."

"So next time when I see the Quincy I should respect him for trying an attempt to defeat me even though his match against me was miserably futile? "

"Well you got some of it," Orihime said with a sweat drop thinking about Ishida's face once Ulquiorra told him of the respect she taught him.

"That's bullshit," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not gonna give my respect to some weakling for the sake of being nice. What for? What are they going to do for me? I couldn't care three shits if they hate me, I'm not gonna give someone respect for just being nice especially if it's people that are below me," he shot up, his azure pupils glaring at her silver ones.

"You got to stop thinking your better than anyone else, Grimmjow", Orihime reasoned. "Giving respect just doesn't mean being nice, your also honoring yourself and giving yourself dignity. If you think everyone is inferior to you then your going to be blind all your life!"

"Listen chick, I don't need your damn lectures. I know where the hell I stand."

"Really? It looks like your taking two steps backward", Orihime shot back. She was shocked to hear herself talk back to Grimmjow like that, but he had to recognize what respect was. He was so selfish, he probably didn't realize his selfishness was what had got him to lose his match against Ichigo. Grimmjow started to get irritated and soon his anger was transparent on his face.

"How the fuck do you know where I stand? You got guts chick for speaking to me like that. If I weren't babysitting ya, I would have blasted a cero in your brain like I did to those bitches back in Hueco Mundo," he spoke bitterly referring to his ambush on Loly and Menoly.

"But"

"But what?," he cut off at her words. "I only have myself to worry about and I don't give a damn bout helping out some pathetic shit. It's meaningless to to care about others when you have much more important things to do. Besides I only appreciate myself."

"How can you appreciate yourself if you don't honor yourself?"

"There is no point of this respect that you talk about Onna," Ulquiorra said finally joining the conversation. "People die in tragic deaths and do very small things that lead to big changes, but those always get unnoticed and forgotten."

"That maybe true, but still... still..."

The words were caught in her throat trying to find some sort of explanation to prove his points wrong, to understand what she was talking about, but the words were lost somewhere in her mind.

"Does Kurosaki Ichigo give you enough respect for all the turmoil you had faced just to save his life? I only had seen him bring you back to safety and then wonder back with that Shinigami." Orihime bent her head down lost and defeated by his words. Yes, it was true that Kurosaki-kun held feelings for Kuchiki-san, but that had nothing to do with him saving her.

"After all Kurosaki-kun did for me, I should be the one thanking him!"

"So you agree that risking your life for him and his friends mean nothing?"

Again, her tongue was caught in the back of her mouth. No, that was not true. It's just that Ichigo and her nakama went through so much more to save her, but her small sacrifice did have meaning. She wanted to tell him that, but she just couldn't. Grimmjow bored and pissed at the conversation got up and was ready to leave while Ulquiorra was about to do the same thing when Orihime wasn't speaking.

"Wait, what about your loyalty to Aizen?" She glared at them demanding an answer. "You always claim that your soul and body all belong to him, you always obey him, isn't that respect?"

"We do not do it under admiration, we are far inferior to him and that is why we obey under his orders. He has given us power and we pay him back by doing what he desires. There is no attachment."

"Don't you care about who you are?"

"Listen girl, stop wasting your time trying to figure out who we are will ya? It doesn't matter if we were made to kill or that we don't have a reason to why we exist. We were just born to take out some garbage disposal got it? Now quit whining and play dress up," Grimmjow replied.

"That's all you want to know about yourself?" Orihime clenched her hand at her sides, annoyed at the fact that they only cared about for what they were, that they only thought of themselves so highly yet they thought of their existence meaningless; it was so sad.

"I'm the sexta espada, that's all I need to know."

"Really, do you guys enjoy being labeled as a number, but not as a person of matter?" Orihime's voice was low, but firm. It was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's turn for their tongues to be caught.

"Fine. If that is what you believe then I won't argue anymore. However, I don't want you guys taking advantage of me just because I don't live up to your status. So that's why I made a set of rules that both of you must follow," she claimed.

"And do you think I'm gonna listen to ya?"

"Yes, if you want to live in this house." When Grimmjow opened his mouth for protest, Orihime spoke cutting him off. "Or I can tell Urahara-san to call off the deal." With a small growl, he obeyed. Finally Orihime could discuss to them what she originally planned after a twenty minute long explanation of respect.

"Now, as you can see the house is scattered around with clothes. I come home from school and work, which leaves me very tired. I don't want to clean up after your mess since I have many other things to do, so it would be very kind if you can clean after yourself, Grimmjow." She directly looked at him as she spoke her first rule.

"Rule number 2: If you don't understand how any of the objects here don't work then you ask me, cero is not an answer." The rule was directly meant for Ulquiorra who knew who the rule was for, looked blandly at her.

"Rule Number 3: You do not make outsiders cry, especially if it's little kids and most certainly you do not give threats to them such as threatening to punch their head so hard, it's going to deflate into juice."

"That is the only way they'll stop asking me about my damn hair color!," Grimmjow blurted out.

Ignoring his defense, she moved on. "Rule Number 5: I don't want to hear any music in the morning that only sings about despair and hatred or being better than anyone else. It stops my optimism."

"Listening to it points out the real aspect of life," Ulquiorra stated tonelessly.

"Yea, but vomiting by the smell of trash? I don't think so," she sarcastically sneered.

"We're gonna become punks living in this house aren't we?," Grimmjow announced placing his chin under his hand on the armrest.

"Rule Number 6: No blasting ceros on the walls, use the doors!" Orihime emphasized on the cero part loud enough for Grimmjow to hear.

"Yea, yea are you done yet?", he waved his hand not really bothered to care.

"Final Rule: I don not want to be treated like a different creature. So don't say I'm trash or an animal, alright?"

"Humans are trash and their behavior in strength is ridiculously pitiful", Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Glad that I'm a monster," Grimmjow gladly said.

"What? You make it seem humans are disgusting!"

"They are," both replied in unison. Orihime sweat dropped at their remark. "You make me feel I'm disgusting", she whispered in disbelief.

"They even look disgusting."

"Right because you guys look oh-so irresistible in your resurrection forms." Neither of them had said anything and looked away. Orihime grinned in victory. "Well please have a nice stay at the Inoue residence and make sure to follow the rules," she spoke in a singsong manner. "I'm glad we had this little talk, I'm just going to head to Tatsuki's house, I'll be right back." She giggled waving back to the espada who were seated on the couch and left closing the door.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Orihime hummed a joyful tune as she was walking back to her apartment. She finally had finished the history project that she had teamed up to do with Tatsuki. On top of that, she had finally gotten Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to listen to her. Maybe having them around wasn't bad after all. Closing her eyes, lost in her own singing melody she turned the key into the keyhole of her apartment. She opened the door still with her eyes closed.<p>

"Hey guys guess what... Her voice faded once she witnessed the sight that she had saw done to her home. The ceiling had broke somehow, small fragments fell onto the floor. The sun could be seen from the top, wholes were blasted into the many walls that she could see the inside of each bedroom. Dark ashes and the smell of dried paint could be smelt. The place looked as if it was destroyed by a bomb. Her jaw fell done along with her keys that made a jingly sound once it hit the floor.

"What happened here?", she turned to ask the espada who stood on the other side of the room.

"There seemed to be an intruder in your home," Ulquiorra stated in his usual monotone.

"What an intruder?" Orihime questioned. "What did he look like?"

"The guy wore a black suit and had glasses on," Grimmjow said. "He claimed to be your uncle, whatever the hell that means."

"My uncle?" Orihime swallowed a visible gulp. "Oh no what did you guys do?"

"The man came in by himself and sat down on the couch. He started to talk about some irrelevant nonsense."

"And how did this house end up this way?"

"He started talking about how he loved to drink the juice of monsters. We took it as offense and started attacking him immediately.

"You tried to kill my uncle?" Orhime shouted. "Where is he now?"

"The fool managed to escape by his four wheeled machine."

Orihime rubbed her temples in confusion. "Wait, I don't get it. What was he talking about by loving to drink "the juice of monsters?" Suddenly a green can rolled under her feet, Orihime looked down to look at it. The label read "Monster Energy Drink". Realizing why and how her tiny home came to be in its position, she fainted on the floor out of stress. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at her with inquiring looks.

"What is wrong with the woman?"

"Maybe we disrespected her somehow, you know how human woman are, damn emotional," Grimmjow replied back. Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"Yes that could be true."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**Hi guys, sorry for those of you who reviewed my update was a little late. I had writer's block trying to figure out how on earth how should I write my chapters. Anyway, I never intended this to be a story, but just one-shots of Orihime, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I decided that even though these three are the main characters of this fic, I decided there will be times when I let other characters guest star in my story. I apologize for any mistakes for now and please make sure to review. I took the "respect" definition out of the webster's dictionary online and some of the dialogue was inspired by Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's seiyuu from the Bleach music beat box collection. Thanks for reading, I hope I caught your interest, if I didn't then don't hate. See you next time!**


End file.
